Todos a la lucha
by Aika Glanley
Summary: Una guerra está a punto de comenzar, cualquiera puede ayudar. ¿Nos ayudas?
1. Default Chapter

Bueno este es otro fic que tenia por ahi perdio.

Espero que os guste:  


PRELUDIO DE TORMENTA

Todo parecía normal como siempre Yahiko por ahí practicando bueno preguntando, rogando mas bien, que el gran samurai de la era Edo le ayudase por una vez en sus practicas, pero el tenía mejores cosas que hacer: lavar y preparar el desayuno.

** Yahiko: **Anda Kenshin hazlo por una vez porfa.

**Kenshin: **lo siento Yahiko pero para eso es tu maestra la señotira kaoru.

**Yahiko: ** menuda maestra, lleva un tiempo levantándose tarde y luego me dice que haga estúpidos ejercicios mientras ella se queda ahí abobada mirando cómo lavas. (hablo queriendo que alguien que supuestamente dormia le escuchase).

**Kenshin: ** ¿d…de ver verdad Kaoru-dono hace eso?

No le dio tiempo llegar a contestar a Yahiko pues su maestra aparecia preparada: con su traje de entrenamiento y con su shinai lista para darle a su joven alumno en cuanto respondiera. Por suerte la vio antes aunque dijo un si en un pequeño susurro que solo lo pudo oir Kenshin con su oido entrenado. 

**Kaoru: **Vamos Yahiko crees que no me he dado cuenta, crees que no se que te pasas el día haciendo lo que mejor se te da hacer: el vago.

**Yahiko: **Pero si has sido tu la que te levantavas para comer y después…

Yahiko no se atrevió a terminar la frase porque vió como su joven maestra preparaba la shinai para darle pero se extrañó ya que resulta que antes le hubiese pegado por haber dicho la mitad de la frase que no se atrevió antes a terminar.

**Kaoru:** Bueno…¿alguna objeción?

** Yahiko: **No claro que no pero dime ¿cuando me enseñarás alguna técnica?

** Kaoru: **cuando te comportes, trates bien a tu mestro, le respetes, cuando no cometas fallos en la postura de ataque y sobe todo cuando logres hacer un ataque fuerte.

**Yahiko: **Pero ¿cómo voy a mejorar si nadie quiere practicar conmigo?

**Kaoru: **para las dos últimas cosas que te he dicho has de darle tiempo ya que ya te lo he enseñado tu tan sólo has de mejorar y llegar a hacerlo bien.

** Yahiko: **si claro busu como que tu lo lograste sin ayuda además como fue tu padre tu sensei de seguro fue más blando contigo.

** Kaoru: **lo primero no me llames busu (lo dijo calmada para la sorpresa de Yahiko y de kenshin que siempre solía llevarse los golpes cuando Kaoru se enfadaba), mi padre fue el peor sensei que pude tener ya que me obligaba a hacer cosas muy difíciles y duras para que dejase el Kendo y tercero yo lo logre todo sola a mi nadie me ayudo ademas si no lo logras por ti mismo jamás te harás fuerte ¿verdad Kenshin? (le dice con una sonrisa). ¿kenshin?, ¡Kensin! ¡¿KENSHIN?!.

** Kenshin: **¿qué?, ¿cómo?

**Yahiko: **te quedaste como si estuvieses en otro mundo dime ¿ te pasa algo?

**Kaoru: **si te has quedado como cuando tenias los sueños de tu pasado.

**Kenshin: ** ¿eh? A no, no me hagas caso es solo que estaba pensando, no es nada.

Como por mas que intentaron no lograron sacarle lo que le pasaba a Kenshin se fueron a entrenar dejando a Kenshin solo con sus pensamientos:

"No puede ser que Kaoru me observe yo ni me doy cuenta de su presencia eso es que a lo mejor ya ha descubierto el modo de que no la presienta pero ¿cómo? Bueno la verdad es que no me esperaba esto de ella a lo mejor es verdad lo que me dijo Sano es que esta muy enamorada de mi pero si yo soy, soy un asesino un maldito hitokiri que no tiene ni donde caerse muerto pero a ella eso no le importa ya me lo ha dicho muchas veces e incluso creo que hay veces en las que la pillo mirandome y al mirarla a los ojos se sonroja ¿puede… ser posible de que…?"

** Kenshin:** ¿le preparo el baño Kaoru-dono?

**Kaoru: **No gracias, no hace falta por cierto ha llegado una carta del Misao.

**Kenshin:** ¿de Misao-dono?

** Yahiko:** si de la comadreja y dice que Sanosuke ya se encuentra en Kyoto incluso Saito esta allí en el Aoiya. Y que necesitan que vayas para allí lo más pronto posible.

** Kenshin:** Sanosuke con Saito eso quiere decir que…

No llega a terminar ya que Kaoru se le adenlanta.

** Kaoru: **hay problemas de nuevo. (lo dice en un tono triste)

** Kenshin:** no se preocupe kaoru-dono de seguro no será nada grave.

**Yahiko: ** pero Kenshin tenemos que ir, ¿no?

** Kenshin: **si lo mas segurop es ke necesitne nuestra ayuda "espero que no sea nada grave"

Con estas últimas palabras de Kenshin se van en barco camino de kioto. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante el camino hacia Kyoto:

** Kaoru: **Kenshin para que crees que te hacen llamar no me digas que es igual que con Shishio y … (Kaoru no pudo continuar ya que le empezaron a salir unas lagrimas que por mas que intento detenerlas no pudo).

** Kenshin (mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas): ** no Kaoru-dono se equivoca aunque sea algo realmente grave jamás le dejaré, jamás ya que no quisiera cometer el mismo error en esta ocasión quiero que usted este ahí sea para lo que sea.

**Kaoru: **¿D… de verdad? Yo… gracias pero… 

** Kenshin: **no se preocupe de verdad de seguro no es nada además siempre podría excharme una mano ¿o no?. (entonces Kenshin pone una sonrisa de esas que hacen que Kaoru se acuerde cada vez mas de por qué ama a Kenshin).

** Kaoru: **Eso es verdad pero hay algo que me huele mal no se… 

**Yahiko: ** Vamos busu ya te lo ha dicho un par de veces esta vez te dejara estar a su lado como siempre.

**Kaoru (intentando controlarse):** Yahiko anda vete a marearte otra vez sabes no se si te has dado cuenta pero hay veces que estas de mas.

**Yahiko: **Que dices bruja si Kenshin te esta diciendo eso para que te calles, además quien querría la ayuda de una maestra de tercera, a perdona pero si aun no es ninguna maestra tan sólo una ayudante. 

**Kaoru: **a ver déjame pensar !Ah sí! acaso te has olvidado de lo hice, hago y haré por ti además si tan mala maestra fuese tu no estarias estudiando el Kamiya Kanshin Ryu.

Kenshin se olia una nueva disputa y aunque había notado que durante varios dias Kaoru intentaba, bueno, hacía lo posible por no perder los estribos cuando le insultase Yahiko este siempre conseguía decirle algo que la cabrease aunque a veces fallaba, pero para su desgracia ese no sería el caso.

**Yahiko: ** Claro que no estaría estudiando otra técnica mas poderosa, si almenos me enseñases alguna técnica...

**Kaoru: **ya te he dicho un millón de veces que aún no reunes las cualidades necesarias para poder aprender ninguna técnica, date tiempo.

** Yahiko: **si claro sabes busu creo que eso es sólo una excusa que te has inventado para no enseñarme ninguna técnica además para mi opinión creo que no existen tales técnicas.

**Kaoru (cada vez más enfadada): **quierees ver una técnica del kamiya Kashin Ryu pues ya verás. (se fue hacia delante donde estaba Yahiko y le cogió la bokken).

**Kaoru: **Mira Yahiko con atención. 

Kaoru se aleja de Yahiko y se pone en posición pero antes de dar ni siquiera un paso Kenshin la detiene.

**Kenshin: ** Kaoru-dono no debería, sabe que podría hacer algún daño al barco y hacer que nos hundiésemos por favor recapacite además mire como le ven los demás.

Kaoru miro a todos lados y veia como lo tripulantes la veían con miedo.

** Kaoru:** si Kenshin creo que tienes razón. Toma. 

Y le devolvió la bokken a Yahiko. 

**Yahiko:** ves si después de todo yo tenía toda la razón.

** Kenshin (sujetando a Kaoru para que no le arrease a su discípulo): ** Kaoru-dono no haga eso mire como ahora la gente le teme más que antes.

** Kaoru: **tienes razón sabes Yahiko en cuanto lleguemos al Aoiya nos iremos a la sala de entrenamientos que tiene Misao y te enseñaré las cinco técnicas bueno cuatro que tiene nuestro estilo.

** Yahiko:** si tu lo dices ¬¬

** Kaoru: **¿Acaso no cumplo todas mis promesas?

** Yahiko: **si las que le haces a Kenshin.

** Kaoru: **¿que insinuas? Que yo no cumplo lo que prometo.

**Kenshin: ** ya parad (le miran los dos con cara de esto no va contigo) os digo que pareis (esto último lo dice con la mirada mas temible que puede dar Kenshin). 

Al ver a Kenshin los dos se quedan callados y se van a sus camarotes respectivamente. A la mañana siguiente ya no hubo ninguna riña y Kenshin pudo notar en la sonrisa matutina de Kaoru algo que le entristecía ¿podría ser que ella la que le había dado "todo" ahora le temiese? Con el paso de los días el ambiente fue cambiando para bien ya que Kenshin les pidió una disculpa por su comportamiento ya que estaba pasando unos días en los que estaba muy tenso y cualquier cosa le haría explotar Kaoru y Yahiko lo comprendieron al instante pero Kaoru se preocupó al ver que ha Kenshin le estaba afectando más de la cuenta esta llamada para que ayudase. Pese a eso el viaje fue lo más tranquilo (y eso era algo raro muuu raro ya que normalmente siempre suelen ir a gritos al menos dos componentes de este grupo de viajeros).

En el puerto se encontraba Misao esperándoles como siempre:

** Misao: **¡Hola amigos! ¿qué tal el viaje?

Hubo un silencio que se hacía cada vez más incomodo hasta que Misao lo volvió a intentar:

** Misao: **Bueno ¿Qué os pasa, eh? Parecéis diferentes como si os hubiese pasado algo durante el viaje.

** Kaoru: **¿por… por qué dices eso? A nosotros no… no nos ha pasado nada ve… verdad Yahiko.

** Yahiko: **s… si Ka… Kaoru tiene razón, además ¿qué te… tendría que o… ocurrir? ¿ a que todo esta bien Kenshin? 

**Kenshin:** … (pensando) Aún están impactados por cómo les hablé yo creo que me pasé aunque estuviesen armando un escándalo yo no soy quien para… y además Kaoru ,mi dulce Kaoru, aún me mira con un poco de miedo yo, yo he de hacer algo y cuanto antes. (hablando) Misao-dono creo que deberíamos ir al Aoiya por eso nos has hecho llamar ¿no? Porque hay problemas.

**Misao: **¿eh? ¡ah! Si claro para eso os hice venir bueno fue Saito quien me lo pidió pero me dio esta nota para que te la entregase toma. 

Kenshin coge la nota y se pone a leer sólo para él: 

"Battosai ¿cómo has estado? Espero que en buena forma ya que hay una nueva amenaza para el futuro de Japón y te necesitamos si estas leyendo esto es que ya has llegado a Kyoto ven a verme a la comisaría allí ya estarán de seguro el cabeza de pollo, el cubo de hielo y el muchacho que siempre sonríe necesitamos que te vengas para acá lo más rapido que puedas es urgente" 

Posdata: de seguro te has traido a la tanuki y al chiquillo ese. Así que ya les estas enviando a Tokio ya que esto se puede poner realmente feo. 

Firmado: 

Goro Fugita

(Hajime Saito para los viejos enemigos)

** Kaoru: **kenshin dime, ¿es algo importante?(ahora miraba a Kenshin con preocupación)

** Kenshin: **Misao lleva a Kaoru-dono y a Yahiko al Aoiya yo tengo que ir a la comisaría parece que este asunto es peor de lo que parecía. Kaoru-dono no se preocupe yo le contaré todo en cuanto llegue al Aoiya de ¿acuerdo?

**Kaoru:** ¿eh? A si claro allí nos veremos. Hasta luego kenshin.

Kenshin se fue diciendo un hasta luego casi audible para las tres personas que se encontraban con él pero sabía que algo importante se avecinaba. Mientras Kenshin se dirigía a la comisaría Kaoru hablaba con Misao sobre el comportamiento de Kenshin y ¿cómo no? De cosas de mujeres:

**Misao: **bueno ahora si me explicarás ¿no?

** Kaoru: **¿qué quieres que te explique si no pasa nada? 

**Misao:** si claro ¬¬ como si no te conociese a ti te pasa algo con Kenshin sólo hay que miraros ahora bien me lo explicarás o qué.

** Kaoru: **si en realidad si y dime ¿tanto se me nota? (**Misao:** si muuucho) a vaya bueno te lo explicaré brevemente para que lo entiendas. Resulta que mientras viajábamos Kenshin, Yahiko y yo resulta que para variar nos pusimos a discutir, lo normal, y Kenshin intento que nos calmásemos, ya que todo el mundo nos miraba, pero al ver qu eno le hacíamos caso se convirtió en battosai y nos pidió bueno, nos ordenó que nos callásemos. 

** Misao: **a claro por eso vosotros dos estabais tan raros, pero es raro que Kenshin os ordenase y mucho menos a ti y tu lo sabes. 

** Yahiko: **si es raro pero siempre que mira a Kaoru le noto triste creo que la busu debería mirarle como antes eso le afecta más de lo que parece o ¿no lo crees así comadreja?

**Misao: **en pirmer lugar entiendo porque Kaoru se enfada contigo, en segundo lugar tenemos nombre y en tercero creo que tienes razón sinceramente si no fuese por Kaoru, Kenshin… amiga sabes que tengo razón además si quieres que tu relación avance tu dirás o le sigues tratando igual o simplemente vuelves a mirarle como antes.

**Kaoru: **sabes Misaocreo que tenéis razón así que en cuanto vuelva le sonreiré pero no creo que eso arregle lo de mi relación con él. Pero bueno además ahora tengo que apoyarlo mas que nunca. Y bueno Misao ¿cómo van las cosas con Aoshi? ¿ya suenan campanas? O aún nada.

** Misao: **Pues no a decir verdad con este asunto se ha vuelto más frío de lo normal. 

**Yahiko: ** eso es imposible.

**Kaoru: ** Sinceramente opino igual que Yahiko pero ¿qué pasará que todos están así de nerviosos?

**Misao: **si hasta el cabeza de pollo está nervioso y eso que apenas se habrá enterado de algo pero hasta nosotros los oni estamos nerviosos incluso llamaron a Megumi para que convirtiese una gran mansión a las afueras de la ciudad en un hospital. 

** Kaoru: **¿Megumi esta aquí? Que raro si dijo que … ¡Ah! Claro dijo que debía cumplir un encargo pero que raro que se movilicen hasta los médicos entonces si que es…

**Yahiko: **lo más seguro es que sea otro chiflado como Shishio. 

**Misao:** te equivocas Yahiko-chan. Cuando Shishio queria controlar el país la ciudad estaba más o menos tranquila y sólo se movilizó el ejército para proteger la ciudad cuando la quisieron incendiar pero ahora cualquiera diría que se movilizan para una guerra.

** Kaoru: **si lo más seguro que sea eso pero entonces nos harán lo de siempre… 

**Voz: **te refieres a dejarnos de lado. No lo creo, sinceramente, se supone que somos demasiado valiosas como para dejarnos aparte sin protección ¿no?

** Misao: **¡Megumi! ¿qu… qué haces aquí? 

**Megumi:** pues lo que me han pedido pero ahora iba hacia el Aoiya para ver a la tanuki y al pequeño Yahiko que me dijeron que venían junto con Kenshin. 

** Kaoru: **un poquito de respeto y si hemos venido con Kenshin pero el se ha ido a la comisaría no se para que. 

** Megumi: **exactamente igual que el cabeza de pollo algo pasa y muy grave. Pero no se para qué preocuparnos cuando vengan al Aoiya nos lo dirán o ¿no? (al decir esto último a Megumi le salieron sus tan características orejitas)

**Kaoru, Yahiko y Misao: **si tienes razón u.uU u.uU u.uU

Cuando llegaron finalmente al Aoiya se pusieron a perder el tiempo haciendo cualquier cosa: Megumi se puso a hacer la comida, Misao a preparar las habitaciones para sus invitados y Kaoru y Yahiko se fueron a una sala de entrenamientos que les había dicho Misao para enseñarle a Yahiko lo que le había prometido. Los demás habitantes estaban buscando informacion que les habían pedido y como sus redes eran bastante buenas ayudaban a la policia en este asunto. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:   
Bueno este es un poco mas largo, sé que dejo muchas cosas y muchos asuntos sueltos pero tener paciencia, pornto todo se sabrá.


	2. Una carta, ya nos vamos enterando del pr...

!!Nuevo capitulo!!

Vaya en este fic me he retrasado un poco pues del otro ya tenia algo mas pensado, pero bueno aki toy otra vez. Muchas gracias a los que me habéis mandado un review ya que eso quiere decir que le interesa a alguien. 

**Kaory: **siempre me dices loque piensas de mis fics ^^ y eso me alegra mucho gracias. A te tengo que hacer una advertencia ya que tu has leido algo más, la historia tendrá algú que otro cambio, es decir, que no será como la que te envié pero será mas o menos en esa linea, espero que ese cambio te guste de todos modos. Y tambien espero tu opinion sobre este capitulo eh.

**Gaby (hyatt: **si bueno accion he de poner mucha aunque no se si me quedará bien pero de seguro que si no queda bien alguien me lo dirá espero tu opnion. 

**oriana-dono: **bueno intrigada no solo a ti de eso estoy segura aunque ya se verá todo ya que no puedo decrios mas. 

**justary: **sabes Kaoru es mi personaje favorito y te digo yo que seré la primera en ponerla como una persona fuerte de eso has de estar seguro. Sobre las parejas y como te he dicho antes k+k habrá muuucho aunque tambien pondré de las otras parejas. Gracias y espero que te guste el segundo. 

A MI NO ME PERTENECE RUROUNI KENSHIN, SINO A NOBUHIRO WATSUKI Y ESTA HISTORIA S"LO ESTÁ PENSADA PARA ENTRETENER. 

**VAMOS CON EL FIC**

**Una carta, ya nos vamos enterando del problema**

En otro lugar, para ser mas exactos en una comisaría los guerreros más fuertes de todo Japón estaban reunidos, aunque no se diferenciaban, todos eran aliados: 

**Kenshin: **dígame Saito ¿para qué nos ha mandado llamar con urgencia? 

**Sano: **Sí, eso quisiera saber yo. 

**Saito: **bueno saben que si están aqui todos es porque a Japón le ha de pasar algo ¿no? 

**Soujiro: **Algo de eso nos imaginamos. **(dice con su singular sonrisa) **

**Cho: **jefe será mejor no hacerles esperar pues este asunto es muy grave y urgente. 

**Saito (mientras se encendía un cigarrillo): **¿Dónde se habrá metido el tonto de Kotaro? Bueno mientras biene os puedo dar los datos e inicaros en todo el asunto que es bastante grave. 

**Kenshin (que se mantenía pensativo): **Es algo más grave que lo de Shishio ¿verdad? 

**Sano (empezaba a sonarse los nudillos): **Eso lo veo difícil aunque nunca se sabe. 

**Cho: **Idiota cabeza de pollo, una pregunta fácil para alguien como tu, ¿qué puede ser más grave que un conspiración interna? 

**Sano: ...**

**Aoshi (que hasta enconces se había mantenido callado): **Una conspiración internacional.

**Cho: **correcto, ves cabeza de pollo, alguien que piensa. No como tú que de seguro eras la vergüenza de los pobres gallos.

Sanosuke y Cho se pusieron a pelear. Sano en vez de contestar dejó a sis puños que hablaran y Cho no se hiba a dejar pegar así que...

**Kenshin: **!!!!BASTA¡¡¡¡¡ 

Todos se quedaron mirando a Kenshin perplejos ya que era demasiado exttraño en él que calmase así a la gente, normalmente les sonrie y lo pide un par de veces pero estaba perdiendo la paciencia demasiado rápido, para ser él. 

**Saito: **Battosai, ¿sabes de la gravedad del asunto?

**Kenshin:** no del todo pero tengo un mal presentimiento, desde que nos mandaron llamar. 

**Soujiro: **creo que podemos empezar. Bienvenido Kotaro-san.**(sin quitar ni por un instante su sonrisa)**

**Kotaro: **tengo buenas y malas noticias.

**Sano:** ¿quien eres? 

**Kotaro: **no hay mucho tiempo debemos prepararnos, aunque lo primero es lo primero. Soy Sagono Kotaro lider de los Ateratshu unos ninjas de este. Encantado.** (se presentó)** Mis ninjas del continente me han dicho que hay mucho movimiento, que se está maquinando algo gordo, por ahora sólo se que tienen armas.

**Saito: **bien algo más. 

**Kotaro: **¿eh? A si. Bueno sé que han hecho una unión los EEUU, Alemania, Gran Bretaña, Francia y el quinto país está aún por determinar. 

**Sano: **¿Cómo sabes que falta uno? 

**Kotaro: **Si me dejase terminar sin intervenir, a lo mejor se enteraría. 

**Kenshin: **prosiga, por favor. 

**Kotaro: **gracias. Sabemos que son cinco paises por su nombre La union de los cinco miembros. 

**Sano: **que nombre más simple. 

**Kotaro: **por favor no me interrumpa. Como iba diciendo, nos piensan atacar con el 35% de sus tropas, cinco potencias mundiales nos atacarán con un gran número de soldados, por varios lados para dividir nuestros ejércitos. 

**Aoshi: **nos quieren encerrar, para que no tengamos escapatoria. 

**Sano: **y qué diablos quieren de nosotros, ¿es que nos temen?

**Kenshin: **no es que nos teman ni nos dejen de temer sino que tienen miedo de lo que podamos llegar a ser.

**Saito: **Ahora mismo en el mundo se está llevando a cabo las revoluciones industriales, nosotros estamos empezando pero podemos llegar a ser más rapidos que ellos. 

**Cho: **y eso les asusta.

**Sano: **¿el qué lleguemos a industizamos?

**Soujiro: **Sagara-san es industrializarnos, y lo más seguro es que al llegar a su nivel nuestro gobierno quiera expandirse y quieren evitarlo.

**Aoshi: **por eso quieren reunir un gran ejército. 

**Saito: **danos información de sus tropas. 

**Kotaro: **a ver, si deciden atacar tendremos una semana antes desde que nos lo comuniquen. Ya que tardarán unas dos semanas. serán casi 100.000 hombres. no irán directamente a las grandes ciudades sino que irán conquistando a las pequeñas aldeas. Según nuestros iformes, no nos vendrán los 100.000 hombres de una pero han preparado una segunda oleada, por si acaso, de otros 10.000 soldados por cada país. 

**Kenshin: **¿y nuestras tropas?

**Kotaro: **quitando a niños, ancianos que no puedan luchar y las mujeres que muy pocas saben luchar como mucho podríamos llegar a 50.000 hombres cogiendo de 15 a 56 años que sepan luchar claro. 

**Aoshi: **la mitad, y encima nos atacarán por dos flancos...

**Sano: **¿qué podríamos hacer?

**Saito: **no os preocupéis, el gobierno ya ha pensado en eso.

**Soujiro: **¿Acaso han hecho algún pacto con otro país?

**Cho: **no la verdad es que Japón no es muy bueno para hacerse "amigos" con otras naciones...

**Sano: **!!!!QUE VA!!!! pero si el comercio va viento en popa.

**Aoshi: **no tiene nada que ver, díganos ¿qué tiene pensado el gobierno hacer?

**Saito: **Dime Kotaro, en el número de nuestras tropas no has contado con los policías, ni los campesinos, ni las mujeres, ¿cierto?

**Kotaro: **si es cierto, con los policías no se puede contar ya que estarán cuidando de las ciudades, por lo que he descartado esa posibilidad. Los campesinos... bueno se crearán escuelas y se les enseñará a coger la espada y al menos a saber defenderse. Y las mujeres... ése es el plan que tienen pensado, mientras hablamos ya se está llevando a cabo.

**Kenshin (alterado y con sus ojos más dorados que violetas): **¿¿¿ACASO PIENSAN LLEVAR A LAS MUJERES AL CAMPO DE BATALLA???

En ese momento, después de esas palabras, todo el mundo que estaba en la sala se quedó en silencio sin saber qué decir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el Aoiya se escuchaban los gritos de lo que parecian ser dos personas "entrenado": 

**Yahiko:** busu me dijiste que me enseñarías los arcanos y lo único que hago es los movimientos básicos... NO si lo que yo decia tales técnicas en realidad no existen o tú no las has dominado, jeje. Ménuda vergüenza tiene que dar...

**Kaoru (manteniéndose, controlándose como podia, ya que se había atado a lo primero que encontró para no ir hasta su primer discípulo y ... bueno la técnica Kamiya Kasshin no sirve para matar pero ella se lo cuestionaba, matarlo o matarlo. Tenia para escoger ¿no?): **Yahiko, te lo he dicho miles de millones de trillones de veces, antes de aprender alguna técnica has de controlar lo básico a la perfección pues las técnicas son la conjugación de esos movimientos.

**Yahiko: **u.u y porqué nisiquiera me las enseñas y me demuestran de que existen. 

**Kaoru: **pues porque te conozco y sé que si te las demuestro me pedirás que te las enseñe y no quiero además no es bueno querer hacerse fuerte de golpe, mira lo que le pasó a Kenshin.

**Yahiko: **Ya pero a él le enseñaron un arte de matar y a mi me están enseñando un arte de proteger.

**Kaoru: **Te equivocas, como una vez me dijo Kenshin: "La espada es un arma, el kendo un arte de matar esa es la verdadera naturaleza del kendo aunque se adorne con bellas palabras." Kenshin no aprendió un arte de matar fué su deseo de proteger a las personas lo que lo llevó a matar, y ahora nos protege sin hacerlo porque ha aprendido a utilizar su espada y eso le ha costado mucho tiempo y sufrimiento.

**Yahiko: **eso quiere decir que con el estilo Kamiya...

**Kaoru: **si Yahiko, por más que nos duela con nuestro estilo también se puede matar, no lo olvides. Tu impaciencia te puede llevar a cometer los errores que cometió él... entiendeló...

**Yahiko: **Entonces me haré fuerte para que pueda demostrarte que estoy capacitado, y que no cometeré los errores que otros han cometido, por eso...

**Kaoru: **necesitas tiempo.

Al terminar de decir estas palabras Yahiko y Kaoru sonríen, Yahiko sale de la sala, hya no había podido aprender las técnicas del estio Kamiya pero aprendió una lección muy importante: No hay que precipitarse ya que todo sale mejor si se hace sin prisas pero sin pausas.

**Misao:** La comidsa está lista le ha salido de rechupete a Megumi.^^

Kaoru y Yahiko van al comedor, todo estaba listo para empezar a comer, la mesa preparada pero tenian que esperar a "sus" hombres.

**Okina (acababa de legar): **Buenas, chicas, parece que todo está listo **(sniff)** que bien que huele.

**Yahiko: **se nota que no ha cocinado Kaoru eh.

**Kaoru (con una venita hinchada): **podrías dejar tus comentarios para luego.

**Megumi (traia un último plato):** vaya parece que has aprendido a controlarte, al menos razonas, dígame ¿van a venir los demás?

**Okina: **no creo según me han dicho necesitan seguir hablando para buscar una solución al problemay los demás están buscando información que les ha pedido el gobierno. Además me han dado estas cartas para vosotras.

Eran 5 cartas en total: una para Misao, Okon, Omasu, Megumi y Kaoru.

**Misao: **vaya nos las manda nuestro gobierno.

**Megumi: **eso quiere decir uqe realmente es un asunto muy serio.

**Kaoru (se disponía a leer la carta en voz alta): **

"Estimada señorita, nos han informado de sus cualidades y le rogamos su asistencia al campamento de Chuetsu para prestarnos ayuda; a su gobierno, a su país. No se preocupe, le hemos dado la carta con antelación para que tenga tiempo de llegar en uno o dos dias. Allí le explicarán todo lo concerniente a este tema. Por favor no se retrase y esperamos toda su colaboración. 

Atentamente: 

Minisstro del Interior."

Todos se quedaron callados ante tal llamamiento, sabian o al menos se imaginaban de qué iba todo este revuelo y si el gobierno había tomado medidas debía de ser muy grave el asunto y necesitan toda la ayuda posible para afrontarlo. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:   
Vaya ha salido bastante largo este capitulo, espero de todo corazón que os guste y los review claro uff no os preocupeis si aún no tiene acción la cosa pero es que tengo que introducir bien la historia, y explicar bien el problema par que luego no haya confusión pero o aseguro que en el próximo capitulo tendréis batallas: 

**Yo no quiero ser la jefa**

Así se llamará el próximo capitulo. Será... no puedo decirlo tenréis que esperar a leerlo.

Otra cosa mariposa estoy pensando en hacer como un glosario o como se llame para nombrar y describir a los personajes, que aparecen en la historia, que haya introducido yo ^^ que os parece decidme si lo hago y de los personajes que querais, por ahora sólo hay uno pero pronto aumentará y con el otro fic también lo haré eh asique tan sólo decidme.


End file.
